LIVING WITH THE AKATSUKI
by twilightvamp321
Summary: A girl named susy wished for the akatsuki to live with her follow her life and find romance in the air slight humor a loving family thats goes and come plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

hey people hope u like this story

A girl name susy was all alone in her her room were posters of naruto,pokemon,dragon ball z,twilight and harry potter but she was a big fan of naruto she always loved them especially the akatsuki there were she stared at the sky she looked at the stars and made a wish.

**_SUSY POV_**

I made a wish that the akatsuki would stay with me forever but that just dumb there not gonna even be here there just characters but i still made the wish as if it were my life.I got in my bed and let the darkness consume me with a nightless dream.I woke up at 10 in the moring i was all by myslef in my house mom and dad were on a trip to a place i dont even know and lucky me im in my vacations so i have no school,have a house all by myself yay not.I groaned when i got up not the morning person.I changed until i heard a loud bang downstairs.

**_AKATSUKI BASE_**

Fuck you kakuzu said hidan both of you shut up un said deirara,stop shouting you two said pein entering with konan behind but he turned around when he saw a white light flash in the room getting bigger and jashin bow down or be sacrifice by his wrath said hidan bowing down like and idiot .Everyone just stood there looking at hidan when suddenly they were in a dark room.

**_SUSY POV_**

As i walked down the stairs with my teddy in my arms i thought of getting a knife and killing them with my hands im so evil but i was to lazy to do that so i just kept walking down until i turned on the lights to see 9 figures on my got me from behind and put a sharp thingy on my neck.(i put sharp thingy cause the person doesnt know wat is it it could be lots of things lol)Itachi enough said the dude wait did he say the guy is itachi dude this is fuck up.I saw them step out the shawdow that was in the theres shadow i kept thinking.I stood there shock to see the akatsuki dude my wish came me are we said pein,your in my world pein and can you tell itachi to stop putting the kunai on my neck and i well answer all your questions i said simply wow im brave for sticking stared at me shock for nowing peins name yay then but tell us were are we pein,your in the united states and this is my world your world is not real its just this dude who mad a anime/manga about naruto and stuff and thats how your world was created so mostly your a tv show that some people watch and i think i know how you guys got here since i made a wish for all of you took come i said out of breath.

After a while pein was the one who it that were not real if not we kill you he said,follow me i said walking upstairs to my room we got there they just stared at the akatsuki poster i had and the other poster i had.I pick a manga i didnt even saw which volume its was i just gave it just stared at it but then gave it back to me so i chekced which one was it and it was the the one that shows pein past how sad i thought.I believe you so we wont kill you he said sitting on my couch across the i was gonna sacrfice her to jashin said hidan so um well my parents arent here until next year so u guys could stay in there guest room or something i all nodded looking around my froom konan was looking at my drawing,pein was lookinng at well my weapons,kisame looking at my fish,itachi reading my poems,sasori looking at my teddy and a puppet doll i have,deirara was looking at my art to,zetsu was starring at my plant,tobi just looking at the the stuff i had.I know who you are tobi i blurted out fuck im so gonna be in trouble i kept chanting in my all looked at me while pein just glared at me he made me look so small it was to quiet i said blushing damn stupid blush i hate it when that happens.

I check what time it is it was only 5 pm shit i forgot there starting all over on the naruto shows iran down stairs getting a drink and a akatsuki followed me down looking at well since you guys are a tv show that i watch well there like rewinding on wat was the first episode of naruto you guys could watch if you want i said nodded to me and sat down at the couch.I got the remote and look for the channel until i found it thank kami it was about to start i said yelling at them thats so the fuck is this shit said hidan,SHUT THE FUCK UP UP YOU BAKA ITS YOUR WOORLD GOT IT SO SHUT UP AND SEE IT GOT IT U FUCKE JASHIN LOVER i started at me then looked at the tv when naruto used his sexy jutsu there were just looking wide eyed.(the show is english version)Rewind the thingy i want to se the fucken ass chick said no you fucken pervert now be quiet i pein why get the kyuubu if naruto already suffer like you did so he gonna have more pain if u rip it off of him i said looking at him he just stared at me was his only his was almost in the end i thats love people why cant you people se that why i said clutching my head(you know when gaara does that i do that)why cant you people love i well never saw nothing itachi said glaring at the tv now.I just stood quiet after he said that he right thought he is and hes naruto beat that mutherfucker i yelled again so funny,why is the teacher beat up the kid is just a child and a teacher supposed to be stonger than that and it sounded like the funny beat up un said one answered to him at last it finish i dont move yest there gonna show 3 more episodes and stuff i said them.

cultivate your hunger before you idealize motivate your anger to make them alrealize

climbing the mountain never coming down break into the contents never falling down

my knee was still shaking like i was 12 sneaking out the classrom by the back door

I sand the song from the ending as i dance.I got konan hand and we started dancing aaround i so love the it ended everyone was staring at us stunned i whos hungry i said looking at the time only 10 minutes for the other episode to start i wants a cookie said just picked popcorn for a did i ever tell u my name i said to tobi he just shook his names susy i said to him he just nodded while i give him his peeps the next show its starting so everyone look and watch i said sitting down and eating pocorn.I just started sobbing when i saw team 7 in the song entry,konan just turned to me and comforted me at least shes nice my inner the fuck are u fucken crying about hidan im not crying okay im fine lets just watch the show i said looking at the tv now.I started laughing when the hokage had his chakra naruto god u baka i said to the u even watch this for your age said for kids so i dont think its bad for us besides-HAHAHAHA i started laughing when he turned into a fat a while it finish yay.

OKay peeps next episode is coming i said,zetsu you remind me of a cookie i said he just stared at me lookin as if i were food brother has mor fangirls than you itachi siad deirara itachi just glared at him suddenly i was laughing at a part where there somthing going pay attention to the tv and look wat does ita-kun brother does i just glared at me for his nickname i gave him and evryone just laughed.I became mad when they said uchiha clan.I pause the tv right there almost were there jissing but there i waited and out it back brotheer gay ita-kun i actiavted his sharigan i was scared but soon stop when pein glared at ya i said laughing when naruto and sasuke were kissing everyone just laughed while itachi looked paled as bro had his first kiss with a guy i said to him while he just had a blank think ita-san brother is gay to tobi said as go for everyone they were zestu looks like sakur has a double like you i said to the plant if that were me i`ll be freaking out like thats not cool i said pionting to sakura and sasuke saying the forehead bro got beat up to i said looking at sasuke i hate you itachi i said coldly facing him and glaring that i looked back to the finished so the next episode is the last for today i said.

Your fucked up itachi i said kinda sad at the same fucken funny the jid fucke terrible said hidan laughing his ass show finish so i turned the tv off and set of to my room with the akatsuki following guys can i show you somthing its reall funny i said turning my compter on and put sailor song on they saw what i put itachi,kisame,pein,zestu,sasori and deirara all paled from what there were likes this song tobi want to dance said tobi dancing around i wonder if madara hates acting like the song finish i went to fanfiction and put lemon on the thingy and told itachi to look at was a itasas fanfic and everyone read wat it said itachi just paled.I support them i said while hidan was laughing at itachi suddenly itachi turned at me and i saw the sharigan was the only thing i said before dark consumed me.

**_AKATSUKI POV_**

If we stay with the girl we have to have enough information so we could get back to our base said all the meantime we`ll` be staying with her pein was trying to get a fish to sacrifice to jashin when all of the udden they heard a loud saying FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD AND GO NARUTO everyone look were zetsu is and just trun back to get some sleep the girl well answer everything to us by future or past now leave said pein going inside the closet(0_0)

* * *

**_REVIEW PLS AND IF THERES ANY MISTAKES REVIEW IT TO ME OR LEAVE A MESSAGE OH AND IT THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET BETTER_**


	2. love or is it fear in the air

Waz up peeps if theres any mistakes here so sorry and i do not OWN naruto

TOBI:tobi is bored vampy-chan tobi wants a cookie

me:shut the fuk up madara

tobi/madara:be quiet girl if not die

me:*scared*k

susy:hey do i die in the story

Me:wtf moving on now back to the story

**_SUSY POV_**

I woke up light shining in my certains until i felt someone on top of me looking down i saw TOBI GET OFF OF ME i yelled at him but i should be scared since hes madara but who cares hes a mask sorry susy-chan tobi said apologizing im going to take a shower i said to him he just nodded at and if any comes kick them out plz madara i wispered the last part and got inside the bathroom while locking it.I turned on the water and let the cool heat run over my body i felt relax than usaul with the akatsuki and a mest up life.

AFTER A WHILE

When i got downstairs i saw konan cooking,pein reading some books as same for itachi,zestu staring at my blue flower i found in the forest,tobi looking at the tv,kakuzu counting my money,hidan sacrificing my fish to jashin,kis-wait what i looked back at hidan the at WAT THE FUK ARE U DOING WITHG MY FISH U BAKA i said getting his sythe and swaying it all over the room,both of you stop said pein putting my book down on the I WAS FUKEN SACRIFCING THE FISH THE JASHI BITCH AND NO ONE GETS MY FUKEN SYTHE hdian spat at me ew now i have germs i thought.I looked at pien then the akatsuki,pein akatsuki,pein akatsuki i got tired of turning my head and just blurted out you guys need to go to the mall i said,tobi wants to go tobi wants to go and tobi wants to know wats a mall he said.A mall is a place weres there stores that have clothes foods and other stuff i said to all,do we spend money kakuzu said.A lot maybe but dont get mad i said to him hugging him,tobi wants a group hug tobi said giving me a hug to with me still hugging get off of me said kakuzu trying to shake him off some how,i was still hugging him while everyone just stared at us life is funny i thought.I tried to let go og kakuzu but he wouldnt now it was akward for me but for him i only have one thought og wat hes thinking he gonna steal my money hiya i win i can you pplease let go of me im getting tired of your hold on me and i think it hurts i said putting on my innocent face and started t fake cry PLUS I tried to spread blood on my waist with my shirt since i kinda cut myself with hidan sorry kakuzu said losing his grip on me and trying to wipe the blood away from my waist,no dont hurt me i cryed over to konan who was comforting me but inside i was smirking to myself evily im so bad but im bored to so i faked cryed for 15 minutes talk about long time the bitch done now hidan said to konan she just scowled at him while i smile and innocent go i said grabbing my keys and heading outside but i stoped and kakuzu bumped into me and almost everyone fell down on top of me but to make it harder for him i quickly got off of me and tried to help me but i backed away and konan just tried to support me by helping my getting up im so evil fine just got a little hurt nothing bad but you guys need to use a jutsu cause some people might regonize you somehow i said looking at them while they all nodded at me,they changed quickly though almost everyone had the same color hair black and there cloaks look different since they use there justsu making there cloaks change but there still the smae except the clouds are line and that everything they did talk about everyone hop in opening the car for them im so nice kinda,itachi go in the front seat so you could regonize my hand movements to use a car since you guys dont know i said pionting to him to the front seat.

Once we got to the mall they just stared at it as if it were god,lets go in bitches i said leading the way for them but as soon we entered i walked to the hot topic i pick the clothes you get got it i said to them,i went to the girl section first since konan was the only girl in the akatsuki like cmon they need to add girls for once were strong and loyal i kep thinking over and over again fighting with myself in my head.I got some purple jeans,black shot dress,some rings and a long black shirt with two bows on the toser and neck, i gave the clothes to her and went to the guys section look clothes for pein now.I got pein ashirt which had vampire blood/fangs and on the back was a cross,got some jeans to but 8 pairs for all the akatsuki guys so i gave them there jeans now for shirts i thought.I got shirt that had a skeleton body and gave it to itachi,next was kisame i got a shirt that had a bomb with red around it,hidan i got a shirt that had a face of a skeleton on the back,kakuzu got a shirt that had a red dragon with the moon right beside,sasori,deirara,tobi got shirts that had freaky things on it.(im not good on describing things)I had to get a hoodie for tobi as i got one there were the same except one was red and the other we payed for them i let itachi drive the car he was awsome like a rainbow.(lol random)

Once we got home they tried on there clothes which look good on them i gave them a thump up how ironic.I looked at the time and it was 10:00 pm woah time goes by guys gonna go to sleep if u guys are hungry go get food from the fredge cause im to lazy i said going up the stairs to my room,i decided to go and take a so felt relaxing but time to end it getting out of the bathroom with a towel around my body looking for clothes on the drawer.I hear the door open looking up to see hidan standing there with a bottle putting it on the table i have shit he got beer i thought.I slowly backed away okay i always imagine i would be rape but not with a fuck S-rank criminal for crying out loud man hey inner you there i thought backing up more than so wats up getting rape awsome hey im sleepy so good night inner said,inner inner dude i fuken hate you now i thought.I didnt notcie but hidan was already there pushing me to the bed man i just nothing wow im pathitic put his mouth to my fuk he just fuken stole my first kiss man eww he taste like achohol.I didnt respond to scared to lazy and to scared,he deepend the kiss while i was struggling to get out of his grasp but i couldnt soon he was rubbing my waist with his hand kissing me down my neck yes my chance to scream to the world that im being rape here goes i SOMEONE FUCKEN HELP ME HELP U FUKEN BITCHES i yelled but felt pain when i saw blood on my shoulder and his sythe on it shit man shit even though i like blood this is way to far man just started to kiss me again and and again while putting his tongue on my mouth licking my lower kept going until he got the towel about to pull it away until the door suddenly open revealing the akatsuki there.

**DOWNSTAIRS(A LITTLE BIT EARLIER)**

Pein was looking at everyone and hidan was opening the fridge and getting a can tried it and he like it,Fuk u guys should fuken try this its fuken good hidan said but they were ignoring him looking at the stuff they never seen a bang un deirara said looking at the bird clay on the bookshelf while sasori simply said we all know deirara so be un said deirara,itachi was reading a suffer fore more and kisame was just looking at the fish kinda talking to all stop when they hear,FUCKEN HELP ME HELP U FUKEN was that konan said looking up the stairs,should we go and help zetsu white side said while the other said she should upstairs said pein already up there opening the door to see hidan on top of susy with his sythe on her -e-elp m-e-e- pleas-s-se suttered susy trying to break free of hidans was the first one to respond get off of her NOW he said trying to pull him away from her while konan went to her side trying to calm her down bu she just shook her away cradling herself into a little ball tears rolling down her wants susu-chan to stop crying it makes tobi sad but tobi think why was hidan hurting her tobi wants to know said just smacked him in the head dragging him out by his collar,itachi used his sharigan on hidan and he just fell on the floor leading kakuzu to carry him down while pein was just glaring at him and went downstairs as and zestu stayed knowing what to do they went downstairs leaving konan and susy alone.

**_SUSY POV_**

Ssshh its alright he left alright its okay konan said to me but i was to scared by her touch cradling more to myself into a small bacl rocking myself letting my tears to spell down afraid i want to go to sleep i feel scared i dont want to be alone i finally said looking up at her while she just nodded at me humming a lullaby letting darkness to comsume me once again as i fell asleep.

**_KAKUZU POV_**

I hate hidan right now how could he hurt my susy when he wakes up im going to give him hell-wait what did i just say my susy i must be crazy now she only about 14 or 15 im to old for her and i dont feel nothing for her shes just trying to help us but i felt pain seeing hidan on top of her almost taking off her towel she was so beautiful but hurt i felt when i saw her with hidan almost raping her if only i was there i would care for her i dont want to cause her pain i just want to comfort her.

**_TOBI POV(ACTUALLY ITS MADARA SINCE THERE THE SAME PERSON LOL)_**

He hurt her he hurt whats mine if only i didnt have to act in this childish way i would have killed him already but he hurt her i felt pain when i saw what he was doing to her i wanted to kill him right there but i haded to keep hold of myself if i was there i would give her the best night holding her touching her making her to call my name every touch well be woth it but seeing what he did to her i feel angry,sad,pain i want to comfort her and a uchiha never give up what i wants is what i gets.

**_SUSY POV IN THE MORNING _**

I woke up cold seeing that i still had my towel on i quickly changed in my normal dress that i were on days that i have free time but i was scarred to come down until my door opened tobi entering inside and closing the door,i quickly back to the wall scarred of him but knew he was madara and being scared was the only thing i be scared its okay wont hurt you everything things alright madara said moving closer to me but i was scarred to even see one of the akatsuki guys,he was already by my side touching my cheek while tears spelled down my face memories of what happen last cry its alright hidan being help but hes still out for a day or two nothing well happen to you its okay dont cry said mara trying to calm me but i was still scared,i was looking for a way to get out since he kinda pinned me to the wall holding my arms but it hurted remebereing that i still hadent healed the wound i have my arm its hurted a its okay everythings alright dont cry anymore madara sit licking my cheeck were my tears are trying to stop them but i spelled new tears now,he suddenly started kissing me just like hidan i was hand moved down my leg rubbing it while getting my waist and kissing me harder i felt somthing poking me on my stomach,i panicked no not again please no i thought but i felt something something wet on my neck seeing that he was licking me now up to my mouth to my started to kinda rub me but i felt disgust by his touch feeling sick and scared as my tears continued to fall down to my cheek him licking them grunted while he was rubbing me through fabric getting the pleasure he wants while im trying to escape but it wont work,im nothing no one cared about me there just want to laugh,hit,satifised themselves by doing all those things i was nothing all the friends i had were just talking behind my back saying im a frak useless never neing loved my parents always told me i wa a mistake but i didnt care i just wanted to be cared i wanted to see soneome smile at me not the fake smiles they always put on there face for me but i dont want to be loved this way i wanted to die i would but waiting helps but makes the pain more stronger.

Madara was already trying the dress i had i was scared i feel horrible i dont want this i never wanted this i just want to be alone now,he already took off my dress which gave me a chance to hit him but i only hit him in his stomach he just pulled my hair and bang my head to the wall digging his nails in my wound making blood come out hurting more and licked the blood away pinning now to the bed while he gazed down at my chest seeing lust and hunger in his eyes i felt scared(i forgot to mention that he took of his mask )i was only in my panties i dont want to be rape i up said inner,were the hell have you been cant u see i need help i thought back to her,well im to lazy so ur on ur own now by inner said,i hate her more but i couldnt help but let the tears fall down even y ownself dont care about me beautiful so beautiful i want you susy and im going to make you mine got it madara said yanking my hair,tell me NOW tell me that ur mine tell me he said yanking my hair more which hurted like hell.I-m-m-m-m y-y-y-o-u-r-s i stuttered scared if he hurts me more,he just kissed me harder grabbing my waist while his other hand got my butt pushing me more to him feeling his eriction on my stomach while he just grunted rubbing me to him when he started licking my neck i started to get my breath and yelled HELP ME PLEASE just got my head and salped me hard leaving a bruise on my cheek,be quiet we dont want anyone to hear you do you he said now getting my breast thank kami that i still had my bra on i just continude to get my breast and queezing it leaving me screaming for help new tears falling down my face him yanking my hair to stop yelling for help,he was now trying to unhook which he succeded but he still didnt took off my bra since the door open revealing itachi,konan and pein.

**_LIVING ROOM (LITTLE BIT EARLEIR AGAIN)_**

Everyone was quiet now since the accident acured last night thought they saw tobi go up to susy room and just stayed quiet again until pein spoke,everyone except kona and itachi stay while the rest of you try to find information about this world now leave,everyone just nodded at him while leaving with a poof of -sama what to we do in the mean time said itachi putting the book down,check on hidan both of you said pein looking at the tv they just nodded at him leaving him 15 minutes itachi and kona returned telling pein nothin has accured to hidan which left them into silence until they heard a scream but they thought it was there imagination as they did whatever they were doing before,pein was reading a some peoms,itachi reading his book he read last night and konan was searching for things enteresting.

Pein now was wondering were was madara when they hear a nother scream upstairs they quickly glanced at the door that was susy room,upstairs now said pein leading the way open revealing madara on top of susy with only panties on and a unhooke bra but it was still on please get off of susy pein said calmly like nothing just happend while madara was glaring at him for ruining his time with now getting off of her and going to downstairs with pein following and itach just stared then went and followed them as well.J-u-u-u-s-s-s-t g-g-o-o- suttered susy looking at konan now but susy saw the hurt in konan eyes as if she was her mother but she nidded leaving susy alone in her room thinking of wat just happen when she realized that she only had her panties on hokking up her bra and putting on her dress covering herself with her sheets turning on the tv to ugly betty.

**_SUSY POV_**

Im scared i want to be alone i dont want know one to touch i want to be alone i want to be alone i chanted in my head,inner poped out of know where saying u suck get rape ur just useless know onw cares about you.I cryed tell nightime memories flashing through my head of hidan and madara crying harder but quietly i didnt want know one to hear me,i got my teddy bear the one i always slept with everyday night helping not to be scared but i still felt scared standing up to lock the dorr and the window i felt horrible i needed a shower but was to scared to even do so the only one that cared was my teddy bear shes been with me since the day i was born if i die i want her to be in those little coffins laying right next to me so we could be forever.I looked at the night and closed my eyes for me to go in the darkness once again in this day that was horrible.

**_DOWNSTAIRS_**

Madara we cant enterfere with her we just need information we dont need to go to her room and rape her first hidan now you whats got into you said pein shaking his head with dissapiontment,it wasnt my fauly what i want i get and i wanted her to be mine know one else only mine madara said angrily glaring at pein with hatred for ruining his moment with shes just 14 or 15 she was scared of you and hidan shes just a child whos getting to know the world better how could you almost rape and innocent child like that said konan looking sad/mad at the same time,simple she needs to learn and this is how she learns said madara leaning back to the wall glancing upstairs to her room smirking to himself behind his mask that now he was just stayed quiet glancing at the upstairs to wondering if she would fear them already at that minute they heard a scream coming from upstairs,madara was already upstairs about to open the door when konan stoped him and tryed to open the door but it was lock getting out her shuriken as she opened the door and saw susy turning around in her must be having a nightmare thought konan looking at her but madara went in and in that instant susy woke up to see madara right in front of her caressing her cheek,ssshh its alright im here madara saidd to her.G-e-e-e-t-t a-a-w-w-a-a-y-y-y from me stuttered susy trying to get out of his grasp but madara just slaped her and kissed her fiercely ripping her clothes of while she cried but pein restrained him but couldnt get hold of him konan was helping him to but madara just knocked both of them to the wall leaving pieces from it falling to there heads,itachi was the only one there looking at susy pleading eyes then at pein and got madara trying to held him but madara did the same thing he did to pein and konan all of the three were unconscious on the floor.

Madara quickly slaped her again and kissed her on her neck getting her waist smashing his body to hers rubbing his eroction on her kissing her in the mouth and gazed at her breats as he put his face into them loving the warmth she had,he wanted her so badly that he ripped her bra off leaving her exposed to him she tried to cover her breast but madara just yanked her hair,dont cover them sweety they look beautiful dont worry i`ll take good care of you sooner you`ll be screaming my name madara said getting her breast and squeezing them hard as he could but the only reaction she had was pain hurt hatdred she screamed for him to stop but he kept hitting her and kept doing what he was doing to was now sucking on her nipple caressing her other breast but she just screamed for him to was now taking off his clothes postioning himself so he could enter her but first he took of her panties leaving her naked,so beautiful so beautiful you well be mine once im done with you he whispered on her ear and got ready to eneter her but was yanked from konan who just woke got under her sheets and saw pein and itachi wake up she gazed at itachi with pleading eyes and he knew what she was asking him to do so he yanked madara with the help of pein and konan leaving susy all alone again,she wanted to be covered so she put her dress on and tried to relax but coudlnt she turned her head to the clock and saw it was 2:00 in the morning she wanted to sleep but couldnt she decided she would read a book.

**_SUSY POV(ok tecnally her dress is rip so lets say shes wering some short and a t-shirt)_**

Why cant they just stop doing this to me then she heard a sound she looked up the see smoke in her room comng out of the smoke was deirara,oopps wrong room sorry if i disturbed you susy-chan un said deirara scratching his head lightly looking okay come sit next to me i said i wasnt afraid since deirara was my 3 favorite character in the akatsuki he went by my side and layed down feeling relax,doesnt your hand bother you i blurted out fuk i have to have manners wait i said fuk awsome got my currsing back i but i get used to it once a while he said looking at his hand but i got his and saw his mouth it licked my other hand i giggled it was so funny but he just blushed getting a hold of my hand making his mouth licked mine more,i kept giggling at the action the suddenly he put his had on my cheek i felt the tongue on my cheek i kept giggling more and now his hand was at my face licking my i was licking his hand making contact to his mouth i glanced at him and he was blushing a shad of red in his cheek,now i was licking more of his mouth loving the taste but i stoped when i looked at him and licked his cheek,he just smirked at me since i was blushing like crazy now since i didnt know what was i doing suddenly he was on top of me kissing me lovinley i responded to him it just felt nice but with madara it was horrible deirara was always the nicest person in the akatsuki,deirara was deepening the kiss getting my leg licking it with his hand his other hand was on my waist holding me closer to lips moved down to my neck sucking on making me have butterflys in my kiss me i whispered in his he he didnt ignore me e did what i told him to but he stoped when he noticed the bruices on my face when madara slaped me,who did this to you un deirara said touching my cheek it hurted but just a little but his tongue made me one i just fell down the stairs thats all im okay i said to him licking his cheek he growled when i licked his cheek he was now taking off my shirt gazing at my breast flashes of madara showed but deirara was loving,you look stuuning just stunning un deirara said smelling my neck with his other hand cuped my breast rubbing my nipples i moaned by his touch blushing madly it feels good please i want more i said to him taking off his shirt and starring at his abbs.

He smirked when i was looking at his abbs and took of my shorts leaving me only with my bra and panties i shivered when his hand was licking my waist he was unhooking my bra leaving me exposed i let him see but i felt embarased he just gazed hungrily at them getting it with his hand,i gasped as his tongue licked my nipple while he kissed me tenderly he put his tongue inside tasting me all over the place i moaned whispering his name making him go slipt his hand to my pantiies knowing that i was already wet pulled them down leaving me naked under his presence he looked to my area(lol)and looked at me if i was ready i just nodded to him he slep two fingers inside of me it hurted like hell i wanted to scream but the others might hear so instead i bit my lip holding the sheets he pushed in and out i got used to it moaning his name while he inserted a nother finger inside stretching my walls it still urted i was already bleeding from my lip,he looked at me gazing at the blood i had on my mouth he had a worried expression on his face hhe licked the juices i spelled and ask me if i was alright i just licked he blood away and kissed me passiontly i suddenly felt something poke my stomach i looked up at him to see him blushing i just smile and bulled down his jeans and next his boxers but what surprised me was his size it was long thick appealing,i don think its gonna fit i said to him kissing his chest and licking him at the same worry its gonna fit are you ready he asked me looking at my eyes i just nooded at him getting his shoulders.

He got into his position and slowly entered me i screamed it hurted so much he waited tell i got used to i bucked my hips to let him know i was ready he nodded and went deeper until his cock was inside of me now,tears were rolling down my cheek its hurted more and kissed my tears away and thrusted into me slowly then he started getting faster losing his control he went crazy he thrusted deeper harder and faster grunting at the same time he kissed tenderly until he broke my barrier making me scream louder than ever it hurted but i moaned more and more,deirara go faster please i said seducivly he thrusted faster making him grunt and suck on my nipple making me moaned more until my walls cramped him i screamed his name while i climax he kept thrusting until he released into me but it wasnt over he bent down to my clit and licked the juices away then laying down next to me kissing me on the mouth going to sleep cradling together.

**_LIVING ROOM(LITTLE BIT EARLEIR LOL)_**

The rest of the akatsuki came back reporting to leader about there mission they only found out a little since there was a mob of fangirls chasing all sat down and looked to see deirara was missing,leader-sama were missing deirara said sasori looking at all of the he well show up in the meantime evryone search for any information in the house said pein going to the kitcken,everyone stoped when they hear a sreamed from upstairs but they look to see only itachi crow on the porch screeching a while they heard a scream that call deirara name they all froze and looked upstairs,they went upstairs to open the door and all they saw was a naked deirara and susy cradling each other but the sheets were covering got mad and went downstairs.

**_MADARA POV_**

She was mine and only mine how coulde she betray me she was mine but the stupid blonde haded to make her his sooner she well be mine leaving me to kill the blonde and make her as mine mark her as mine shes know one else only mine to keep and mine to play soon my rose soon

* * *

**_REVIEW PLZ AND IF THERES ANY MISTAKES TELL ME OH AND I KNOW THAT LIKE THEY BARLEY HAD SEX LOL =P_**


End file.
